


Birthday Cookies

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abraham's 25th birthday is coming up. Henry decides to make something sweet for his beloved, but maybe Henry isn't so sharp at cooking nowadays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever fanfiction to be public. I'm sure it's gonna be a little rough, but bare with me, yeah? I absolutely love my Henry and Abraham OTP and had this idea for awhile. I really hope you enjoy :)  
> ***I do not own Henry, Abraham, or Abraham Lincoln:Vampire Hunter -- Just this little idea!***

Abraham's birthday was tomorrow. Tomorrow. 

"Abraham. Can you run into town for me and grab some things?" Henry asked, sitting beside him in the main room. 

Abraham looked over, somewhat surprised, "Do we need anything?..." 

Henry nodded, "The wicks on the candles are getting low, pick up some more?" He asked; of course that wasn't true, but he had to get Abraham out of the house for a little while. 

Abraham gave a little grin and leaned forward, resting his head against Henry's, "Say please," he said teasingly. 

Henry smirked slightly and gave Abraham a brief kiss, "Please?" 

"One more." 

Henry chuckled slightly and gave him another kiss. Abraham smiled and gave one to Henry before standing. Henry followed him to the doorway, "See you soon," Abraham said, "I'll hurry back," he added, giving Henry's hand a slight squeeze. 

Henry half-smiled, "Take your time." 

Henry stood there until Abraham was out of view, then turned and ran into the kitchen. He started collecting a few things he had picked up over the past couple days so Abraham wouldn't be suspicious; eggs, milk, flour, baking soda, butter, milk sugar and- the one that was hidden- chocolate chips. He set the ingredients on the counter and studied them. He hadn't had to do anything with food in so long; Abraham made his own food and Henry obviously didn't need it. 'I hope I can do this,' Henry thought, unsure. 

With a little nod, he got started. He pulled the little paper from his pocket; directions on making cookies. Abraham liked sweet things and Henry didn't have the faith in himself to make an entire cake, so cookies would have to do. Following the directions, he cracked two eggs into the bowl; easy enough. He added the softened butter, the flour and sugar and began mixing. The process so far was pretty basic, even though Henry noticed he was rather skilled in dropping clumps of sugar and flour onto the counter and stove before they made into the bowl. However, the way his mix was looking so far gave Henry a bit of hope that he might just be able to pull this off. 

Next was the milk; Henry carefully measured the milk into the bowl as if someone's life were at stake. Then he mixed it all together. He moved the wooden spoon around in his mixture; it was thick and smooth like it should be. With more confidence now, he happily dropped a handful of chocolate chips into the mix. He stared, wondering if he was supposed to mix those too. In the end, he decided you didn't need to and turned on the oven. 

Henry pulled out the cookie sheet and nodded, "This is gonna be easy," he said with a nod. 

He wasn't sure how big to make the cookies on the cookie sheet. He took a handful and rolled into a ball and pressed it on the cookie sheet. Then took a small spoonful and made a small circle, placing a bit too close to the big one. He nodded; Different sizes looked right. 

The poor vampire saw nothing wrong with different shaped circles close to one another and proudly slid them into the now warmed oven. He stood beside the oven for about five minutes before opening it back up and peeking inside. "They're still not done!?" he exclaimed. 

Boredly, he closed the oven and wandered into the main room. He decided he could take a lot of time on this; since apparently they take forever to make. 

Henry read for about twenty minutes. Then got up and walked into the kitchen. When he opened the oven and the edges were black and all the parts that weren't supposed to be golden brown were, he panicked grabbed the sheet and pulled it out. Henry was taken by surprise when his hands began burning in a way he had never felt before. He toughed it out for a moment rather than dropping the sheet. Quickly, he slid the sheet onto the counter before holding back more than a couple choice swear words. 

He looked at his hands; blistering and red, but they were healing already. Perks of being a vampire. Henry hissed briefly before walking over and studying the cookies with dismay. Black edges, dark brown center, and there were only about three that actually had chocolate chips on them and one of them had 70% of all the chocolate chips in there. Not to mention the fact they had cooked into each other; overlapping in various sizes and degree. "Maybe I was supposed to mix those, too..." he muttered thoughtfully about the chocolate chips. 

Then he heard the door open. 

"Henry, I'm home!" Abraham called. 

Henry panicked internally and rushed out to the main room to keep Abraham from going in it, "Hi! Everything go well?" he asked, sounding too urgent about it. 

Abraham immediately noticed something out of the ordinary. "Uh, yeah, I got about seven cand- ... Is something burning in here?" 

Henry shrugged and shook his head, "Uh no, nope, I don't think so. Maybe you're tired, you should take a bath and head to bed," he said with a nod. 

Abraham narrowed his eyes and set the bags down, "Henry? What's going on?" he asked, following the smell and heading to the kitchen. 

Henry side-stepped and blocked the way, "You've already eaten; you should head to bed, it's getting late." Henry persisted with a nod. 

"It's seven," Abraham said flatly, probing Henry with nothing more than those sharp eyes for an answer. 

Henry offered a half smile, "Seven is a good time to sleep?" 

Abraham rolled his eyes and grabbed Henry's shoulders, "What did you do, Henry?" 

Henry sighed in defeated, "I messed up on something I was doing." he said, too reluctant to offer anymore information. He had hoped Abraham would just drop it, but of course, he didn't. 

Curiously, Abraham gently moved Henry out of the way and walked into the kitchen. He stared at the mess; egg shells on the floor, the milk sitting on top of the oven, puffs of flour scattered across the counter, grains of sugar all over the place and the sad excuse of cookies resting on the top of the wide-open oven. Abraham looked back at Henry, "Uh..." 

"I know, it's bad. But tomorrow's your birthday and you always seem to love when I bring you something sweet whenever I go out and I thought I could make you something sweet," he looked around at the mess, cheeks burning slightly, "I guess that wasn't the best idea..." 

Abraham smiled a little, "Henry, you tried to make me something?" he asked, looking pleasantly surprised. 

Henry couldn't understand why he looked so happy; the entire thing turned into a disaster. Abraham walked over and closed the oven and threw out the now spoiled milk, "Come on," he started softly, "let's pick up this mess." 

Henry nodded and headed over. As they cleaned, every time Henry glanced over at Abraham, Abraham was already watching him admirably. What a confusing man; Henry doubted he ever truly understand him. 

Once they cleaned up Henry's mess and threw out the pitiful cookies, Abraham turned to Henry and grabbed his hands, looking at them; they were only slightly red now. Henry had completely forgotten about them. "I knew you burned them," Abraham started with a slight chuckle, "there's no oven mitt anywhere..." 

Henry blushed a little, "I completely forgot about it," he added sheepishly.

Abraham laughed and kissed Henry's forehead. Henry looked up at him quizzically, "Why are you in such a good mood?..." 

Abraham smiled and absently stared into Henry's eyes, "Well, you tried to make me something. Sure, it went downhill, but you REALLY tried your hardest. That means more to me than the cookies would have if you had accomplished them." 

Henry glanced away, not sure what to say when Abraham got emotional and sweet like this. He loved it, of course, but Henry wasn't the best with feelings; especially not wording them. Abraham grabbed Henry's chin and pulled Henry's face back towards his, "I love you, Henry." 

Henry smiled a little and managed to squeeze in an "And I you" before Abraham's lips captured Henry's. Henry never knew how much time passed when they fell into passionate kisses, but he didn't mind. He had an endless amount of time, after all, and if there was one way he could spend it- this would be it.   
Abraham didn't seem to mind spending his time doing this, either, since he was often the one who initiated it and kept it going as long as possible. 

When however long that eternity was ended and they sank back into reality, still a little fuzzy-minded on passion, Henry breathed out a question that had been bugging him since Abraham got home, "Well, what should I do now? For your birthday, I mean. Should I try again?" 

Abraham finally opened his eyes, still recovering from the high Henry put him on. He laughed and brought Henry's slightly burnt hands to his lips, leaving a soft kiss on both, "No, please don't," he said, a hint of tease in his voice, "just be with me. All day. Just let me hold you and kiss you and love you and just let me give one day to you." 

Henry's cheeks burned slightly, but the only reaction he was really able to notice was the sudden jump in his chest at the idea of that. "I think I can sacrifice one day in your arms, Mr. Lincoln." Henry said, matching Abraham's previous teasing. 

Abraham chuckled softly, "I'm so honored, Mr. Sturges," he teased, securing one arm on Henry's back and the other under his legs, lifting him. There was a quick spark of defiance in Henry's eyes; he wasn't the 'carry around' type, but it was drowned out when Henry's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Abraham's lips on his yet again. 

Abraham carried him into the bedroom, never once breaking the kiss. Henry may have royally messed up today; just completely failed at his one goal- but that night, and definitely the following day, proved to be one of his best. Strong arms, locked lips, warm and cold mixing and uniting in more ways than one. Henry found himself damn glad he couldn't cook.


End file.
